ismrsirameerkatfandomcom-20200215-history
Is this any good?
IMAGINE THE CONTROVERSY Where is everyone? Oh wait, they’re “doing messages”, also known as skiving, or mitching, or whatever you want to call it. Just the usual then. There’s good news for the rest of you though, you get to listen to me. Yaaay. '' '' OR ' ' Oh look, a full class! Unbelievable! Don’t any of you have any “messages” to do, any cups to collect or videos to make? No? Well then, you’ll just have to listen to me. Yaaay. '' '' The poor children in the LEDCs like Malawi or Bangladesh are wishing, praying, begging for an education, an amazing privilege that we all have. But yet, most of us aren’t even grateful. In fact, some people are so ungrateful that they have the nerve to lie to the teachers, sneak past the classroom door, go the extra loooong way to class; they just think of any possible excuse to get away from the service that will give them the skills needed to live a good successful life. It DOESN’T take 15 minutes to walk down the corridor. It DOESN’T take an entire month to make a short film consisting of only photos and music. It DOESN’T take half an hour to simply print off a page of English work. So why does it take people that long? I don’t want to make anybody feel guilty or point anyone out in particular; the references earlier in the speech are entirely coincidental and are in no way meant to represent anyone in our school. I just want to get on with my education. The fun activities and the free periods can wait until the work is finished. That way there is no rush at the end of the year, no work gets left out and the stress levels are reduced. That’s better, I’m sure we’ll all agree. You may think “what does people skipping class have to do with Reuben?” The answer is that it holds me, and all the other people who want to get the work finished back because the teachers sometimes say that there is no point doing a lesson with so few people. And even though the exams are over, we still need to get work done to prepare ourselves for our next important year at school. I’m not saying that we should just do hard work all day; school should be fun and I want to enjoy myself just as much as the rest of you. But school is for education, education is important and so education comes first. So please, next time you decide to get out of class for no good reason, stop and think. Think of the education your friends, your classmates and yourself will be missing out on. I would hate it if our school became a school where nobody cared about work, everyone skived all day and nothing productive was done. Oh wait. Section heading I'm going to do a backup speech now, maybe on piracy or console wars. I LIKE HIPPOS I DO I like the speach. do you have confidense to say all of it Absolutely not, I have no "confidense" at all Maybe I should mitch English tomorrow and on Thursday too DOES IT HAVE TO BE SERIOUS I COULD DO A SPEECH ABOUT PEOPLE EATING OREOS WITHOUT MILK BECAUSE THAT MAKES ME MAD